Fun On So Many Levels
by 6arcVI
Summary: One night, after a few drinks, Shingo and Yuzu discover a new, albeit public, place to have a little fun. Towershipping. Lemon.


The party had been fun – maybe a little too much fun. The party had been sponsored by Leo Corporation to commemorate the beginning of the new dueling season. Each year all professional duelists were invited to attend. It was an informal sort of affair, mostly just a way for all the duelists to let loose and have fun with one another before their friendships were turned into friendly rivalries on the dueling fields. There was music, food, and, of course, an ample supply of alcohol.

The couple, Hiragi Yuzu and Sawatari Shingo, had had their fair share of drinks that evening – the male a bit more than the female. Shingo loved parties, the larger the better; he loved being the center of attention. This trait that Shingo had possessed since childhood was something that Yuzu had grown accustomed to by now, but she still shook her head at his antics, especially with him consuming more and more alcohol as the evening wore on. Eventually, after he'd had his fourth cocktail that evening, she knew it was time to intervene and drag him back to their hotel room before he could publically embarrass himself.

Shingo hadn't objected. In fact, the suggestion that they leave only seemed to excite him. He was often very handsy while inebriated, and had taken to making out with her during their cab ride back to their hotel. Normally Yuzu would have spurned most of his affections in public; however, while she wasn't as drunk as her boyfriend, her mind was still cloudy enough to impede some of her judgment.

Once they arrived at their destination, the couple stumbled through the swanky hotel lobby toward the elevator. The make out session from the cab continued as they waited for the elevator doors to open. Their lip locks grew more intense as Yuzu pulled her boyfriend closer while his hands roamed all over her body. Eventually Shingo's tongue slipped its way into her mouth, causing a deep moan to escape from Yuzu's throat; passers-by shook their heads at the sight.

Yuzu's involuntary moan seemed to snap her back to her senses as she suddenly shoved Shingo backward, abruptly putting an end to their fun.

"What's wrong?" he panted, almost offended by her rejection.

A sheepish expression crept onto her features as she peered around the room.

"I think we're causing a scene," Yuzu blushed while averting her blue eyes.

Shingo looked around at the few people walking about the lobby at this hour and noticed a few dirty looks being thrown their way. He smirked as he looked back at his beau.

"They're just jealous," he gave a nonchalant shrug. "I mean look at us! They all wish they could be groping the two hottest duelists to ever live."

"Shingo, stop!" she pushed him away again as he attempted to resume their make out session. "We shouldn't do this here."

He pouted for only a moment before a suave smile crept back onto his face.

"Then let's hurry upstairs," he suggested.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, and the couple waited as a small throng of people exited onto the ground floor. Once the doorway was clear, Shingo grabbed the female by the wrist and practically dragged her inside. She pressed the button of their desired floor – the penthouse suite, of course – then stepped back and leaned backward against the duelist's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands creeping their way under her shirt.

"Stop it," she gasped while slapping at his hands just before he could reach her chest. "What are you doing?"

"No one can see us now. We're all alone in here," he reasoned.

"Be that as it may, I think we should wait until we're in our room," she chastised him.

"I can't wait until we get all the way upstairs," he purred as he nuzzled her neck and attempted to fondle her chest again.

"Are you insane!" the woman shrieked.

"No. Just incredibly horny," he began kissing the crook of her neck.

An involuntary "Oh" escaped her as his lips gently brushed against her skin, causing her to shiver. She reveled in the splendor for a moment before regaining her composure.

"Shingo, stop! We're in an elevator! This is a public place!"

"That's okay. I don't mind," he whispered huskily into her ear as he resumed nibbling her neck.

"I do…" she shuddered despite herself.

"Come on. Let's live a little."

"What if someone comes in?"

"We'll figure out something when it happens," he finally gained full access to her chest and began squeezing her mounds.

"Oh," she whimpered as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder, Shingo still kissing and sucking on her neck.

She felt the bulge in his pants on her behind and she instinctively began rotating her hips in order to tease him. He moaned in response as one of his hands dropped down to her skirt. Her breathing quickened while her eyes watched as his fingers headed down to her bare thigh and then slowly crept up underneath the fabric of her skirt.

Then the elevator dinged. The female gasped and Shingo quickly relinquished his grasp on his girlfriend. The doors opened, but no one was there: they had reached the top floor of the hotel. A sigh of relief escaped from the female.

"Come on," Yuzu grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him out, but he wouldn't budge. Instead he pulled her back into his arms, the doors closing. "What are you doing?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"We're not finished in here," he informed her.

"But we're at our floor…"

"But I'm ready to play now," he knelt down in front of her and pulled down her black lace panties.

"Shingo, no! Not –" the female was cut off by her own sharp intake of air as Shingo's mouth made contact with her pussy. Her mind immediately began to go fuzzy as his tongue went to town. It suddenly didn't matter where they were. Her thoughts became hyper focused on the warmth of his mouth and the gentle roughness of his tongue running across her sensitive clit; all she could think about was the rapture she was feeling.

Shingo moaned into her pussy as he lapped at her juices, and the vibrations on her clit drove her wild. She began running her fingers through his thick hair as a series of high-pitched moans escaped her. Her head leaned back against the elevator wall as she listened to the wet sounds of Shingo sucking her womanhood.

"Oh! Uh! Yeah!" she panted as she threw an arm out to stablize herself.

Her hand inadvertently slammed against the elevator buttons, sending the elevator back down to the lower levels. As the elevator descended to who-knows-where, Shingo's tongue entered her hole. She grunted as it wriggled around inside her.

"Oh fuck!" Yuzu cried as his tongue licked at her walls.

"Having fun yet?" Shingo panted as he looked up at her.

"Don't stop!" she exclaimed.

He smirked as he stood up, letting her skirt fall back in to place.

"What are you doing?" Yuzu furrowed her eyebrows; however, the sound of his zipper seemed to answer that question for her.

"It's my turn now," Shingo purred as he kissed the female's lips.

She could taste her own pussy on his breath. She kissed him again and nodded as she slid down to her knees, her hands trailing down his chest to his groin as she made her descent. Shingo shuttered in anticipation as his girlfriend pulled out his stiff cock. She licked the sides of his shaft for a moment before taking him fully into her mouth. Shingo moaned as he watched her head bob back and forth. He loved the hotness of her breath around his rod. He could feel himself getting closer to climax already. He hadn't initially wanted it to go that far yet, but…

The elevator dinged as it stopped. The sound immediately caused Yuzu to gasp as she relinquished her boyfriend's dick and stood up.

"Hide that thing!" she hissed as the doors began to open.

Flustered, Shingo just stood still like a deer in headlights, causing Yuzu to panic and shove him into the back corner. She then backed up into him and quickly pulled his arms around her, hoping that this position wouldn't give away what they had just been doing; however, nobody was in the hallway when the doors opened. Yuzu sighed in relief as the doors began to close.

"Okay. We're done now," she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Shingo pouted as he squeezed her.

"I mean we could have been caught just now! That's it. We're done in here. We'll continue these festivities in our room."

She attempted to lean forward to hit the button to get back to their floor, but Shingo kept her firmly in place.

"You can't honestly tell me that you're not still turned on."

"No. Not really," she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

Yuzu gasped as she felt Shingo's hardened member resting up against her pussy.

"Shingo, come on," she frowned. "We just had a close call…"

"Close. But nobody was there. Nobody caught us. So let's keep playing," he moved his hips so that his cock massaged against her clit.

"Mmm," she rolled her head back to rest on his shoulder as he continued to gently rock his pelvis.

Shingo smirked as his hands slid up her shirt and came to a rest on her breasts again. He squeezed them, causing her moans to grow steadily louder as he ran his thumbs over her erect nipples. He began trailing butterfly kisses up and down her neck, causing her to shudder as he felt the juices from her pussy begin to soak his dick.

"What do you say?" he breathed into her ear.

"I say…"

Ding.

She gasped, pushing Shingo's hands out of her shirt as the elevator came to a stop again. The couple both watched as the door opened, but, unlike last time, there was actually someone there. Yuzu tensed as the stranger entered the elevator, nodding politely at the pair, ear buds in his ears and his phone in his hand. She gave a nervous grin, painfully aware of her boyfriend's erect member nestled up against her bare pussy underneath her skirt.

Yuzu stood rigid as the elevator began its descent again, but her eyes widened in surprise as she felt Shingo shift and felt his cock rub against her aching clit. She turned her head to look at her boyfriend, but he was acting as though he had no idea of what was going on.

"Shingo," she mouthed.

He smirked as he began to gently thrust back and forth. Yuzu took in a deep breath through her nose as she tried to remain calm. She hated to admit it, but she was enjoying herself. She whimpered involuntarily at the feeling of his cock head massaging her aching clitoris. This quickly caused her to snap her head to the side to look at the stranger, but he was busy staring at his phone and listening to his music to notice the couple.

Yuzu gulped, but she leaned her head back on her boyfriend's shoulder in bliss. He was teasing her. And she wanted more. Where was this stranger's stop? He needed to get off this damn elevator!

Shingo rubbed his lips together as he avidly pumped his hips against his girlfriend's groin. He wasn't just teasing her; he was teasing himself. His cock wanted some real action. His dick twitched with anticipation.

Yuzu could barely take anymore. Her clit was aching with desire. Her boyfriend's slow yet passionate movements were building up. She needed to cum. She wanted to cum! Yuzu began to gently gyrate her hips, keeping one eye tentatively on the seemingly oblivious stranger standing on the other side of the elevator. Her breathing picked up, but she kept her mouth shut. She knew if she opened it, she would moan. And if she moaned aloud, then their uninvited guest would surely notice that they were up to something. But the longer they went, the more Yuzu had to fight the urge to make noise; Shingo's cock was rubbing her pussy just right. She was afraid she might actually cum right now.

Finally, right when Yuzu thought she couldn't take anymore, the elevator dinged again, and without even looking up from his phone, the stranger walked through the elevator doors into the lobby. Yuzu sighed in relief, then lunged herself at the buttons and hit the top floor. As the doors closed Yuzu bent over and pulled up her skirt.

"Drop your pants and fuck me like you mean it," she panted.

Shingo wasted no time. She heard him unbuckle his belt and let his pants fall to his ankles as he grabbed his girlfriend around the waist. She stayed bent over, keeping her hands on the elevator wall in order to brace herself.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Yuzu moaned as his thick cock finally entered her hole.

Shingo bucked his hips again.

"Ah! Hard! Harder! More! More!" Yuzu begged.

The male happily obliged. His thrusts grew stronger, his swollen balls slapping against her skin as he continued, which caused him to let out some grunts with each thrust.

Yuzu cried out every time her boyfriend thrust into her. She wanted sweet relief and she wanted it now. She could feel the pleasure boiling up in her groin as Shingo continued plowing into her as deep as he could go. But it wasn't enough. Yuzu grabbed Shingo's right hand from her waist and guided it to her swollen clit. She grunted with pleasure as he began massaging her mound. His hard thrusts combined with the circular pattern of his massaging sent lightning bolts of pleasure all throughout her body. She was so close to climaxing. She took her right hand from the wall and began playing with her right nipple. High-pitched squeals escaped her at all the sensations.

"Ah!" Shingo cried out – a telltale sign that he was about to cum.

"Yu…zu!" he moaned.

"Yes! Yes! Right there. Fuck! Keep going! Keep going!"

"Should I…?"

"No! Cum inside me! Fill me up, Shingo!"

A few more pumps were all that it took before the couple climaxed together. Yuzu felt her walls contract around her boyfriend's cock, her orgasms guiding his hot and potent cum toward her womb. She cried out, her knees buckling due to the sheer amount of ecstasy, but the male held her in place in his arms. She could practically feel his cum sloshing around inside of her. Some of his seed was seeping down her thighs; the only thing keeping the deluge within her was his cock corking her hole.

The couple panted, basking in the afterglow of their public foray. When the elevator dinged, neither even bothered to move. Luckily for them, there was no one waiting in the hall; they had arrived on their floor yet again.

"We're here," Shingo whispered into her ear.

"I noticed," she reached back and ran her fingers through his locks. "Fuck me here again."

"You're sure?" a smirk made itself right at home on his face.

"Yes. I have never been more sure of something in my entire life."

Yuzu turned around as both of them slunk to the elevator floor. She didn't know what it was, but she assumed it was the danger: the danger of getting caught, the danger of ruining both of their reputations, of ruining their careers. But the risk was what was turning her on. She smiled as she slid down on top of his cock. This seemed like the start of a beautiful new chapter in hers and Shingo's sex life.


End file.
